


Brave the seas

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Booty, O, Sail, Sea, Ship, Young one - Freeform, poem, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: It's a poem about a boy sailing to find himself. Though he faces troubles, he pulls through and finds what he was looking for.





	Brave the seas

Brave the seas o, young one

Commandeer thy ship and sail

Follow the path laid by sun

Your light will see you without fail.

 

The open sea casts rain

Toss and turn, crashing against wave

Loss of control, thy ship untame

Crashing ashore, stumbling upon cave.

 

What lies beyond, this dark place?

The boy sets his sights on the unknown

Troubles and traps he face,

On this, he bet all of his own.

 

O, young one, take thy reward

The riches you bore.

Left in the cave was no hoard

Take it all and set sail once more.


End file.
